


Baby Steps

by Izzu



Category: GARO (TV), Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This came out flowingly out of random last night. Feel free to interpret this as innocently or not so innocently if you want. It's a style I rarely used anyway.

Baby steps.

Is how people teach others to dance. Slowly, one at a time. No rush, no force. Just patiently leading and showing the steps. Letting the movements to naturally flow.

Then...

Little by little, you add in a rhythm. And two, and three. Before you know it, you're both dancing. Awkwardly... and then fluidly. Until at a point you forget who was the teacher and who was the student. Ah, now there's a side you wouldn't have thought the other had in him. But by now, who cares about that? You continued dancing.

With passion, with technique... with love. All intertwining each other. Nothing else is more exhilirating than the dance you started with him right now.

It's like falling in love. At first, there was that small bit of spark. And then, little by little... you add more to that feeling. More and more, you nurtured it. Letting it grow. And then that 'baby step' didn't seem so 'small' anymore...

xxx 

Kaoru smiled, slowing down as their dance came to a pause. She looked up towards her beloved, as he did the same. She reached out towards him, soft lips touching the other. 

“I love you... Kouga.” 

And the husband returned the kiss in between the smiles.


End file.
